bacchikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Bacchikoi!
''Bacchikoi! ''(バッチコイ) is an erotic visual game developed and published by BlackMonkey Pro. It was released uncensored on the PC, Mac OS and Linux on September 6, 2014. It was later released again as a censored version on September 21, 2014 as well as on Android devices containing both censored and uncensored versions. The game is currently not obtainable legally. The bmtmicro transaction is still available, but you'll (proboably) not get anything. An expansion pack to the game, Bacchikoi Expansion Pack, was released in 2015. It emphasizes more on the side character from the original game, Genji Tadano. Gameplay Being a visual novel, the gameplay in this game is very minimal which means that the player mainly relies on choosing choices for the protagonist, Toshu Kanada to make. There is, however, mini-games thrown in at some points in the game where the baseball team has practice sessions. The player has the option of choosing Batting or Pitching. Batting is more of an easier choice while pitching is a little more difficult. Beating the mini game gives you Coins that you can later use to buy images from the Gallery. The mini-games do not affect the story or choices you make, whether or not you win or lose. Batting Batting is considered to be the easier choice. It is a reaction based game. You have to hit SPACE or ENTER when the ball hits the perfect spot. Pitching Pitching is considered to be the harder choice. Pitching is also a reaction based game. You have to hit SPACE or ENTER when the ball and glove synch perfectly. Characters The characters featured in the game. For a more in-depth look (still need to work on them), refer to the character's main page. Main Characters Side Characters Endings There are a total of six possible endings in the game and they all vary on the player's decisions on the game. There are three types of endings in which the player (Toshu Kanada) ends up being the boyfriend of either Ichiru Yanai or Masaru Nakahara. There is a bad ending where the player does not end up with anyone. :Warning: This list may contain spoilers. Ending 1: Ichiru Yanai gives Toshu a lovely kiss.]]This is the ending where Toshu ends up with Ichiru. * Ichiru’s Clothes * Train Batting * Change as well * Sure Ichiru, I’m pretty hungry too * Meat sounds nice * Well… * Sit next to Ichiru * Go with Masaru * Ichiru, your hair looks cool * Ok, I will go with you * Yeah, good job! * Yeah, I will call him * What did I tell you about skipping? * You can do it too * I must practice for the tournament * Follow Ending 2: Masaru Nakahara a kiss.]]This is the ending where Toshu ends up with Masaru. * Masaru’s Clothes * Train Pitching * Shower * Go all together * Take sweets too * Not really * Sit next to Masaru * Go with Ichiru * Want to grow like captain * Not finished scrubbing * Should’ve helped * Guess I’ll give him a call * Focus on studying instead * Don’t give up * Visit the classroom * Comfort him Ending 3: Bad End This is the ending where Toshu is unable to help his two good friends and ends up losing them since they have left the academy. He is seen crying after Genji breaks the sad news at the baseball field. He explains that Ichiru and Masaru will not be returning whilst being disappointed and sad himself. This can occur even if the team wins the tournament. Ending 4: Goodbyes are not forever * Masaru’s Clothes * Train Pitching * Shower * Go all together * Take sweets too * Not really * Sit next to Masaru * Go with Ichiru * Want to grow like captain * Not finished scrubbing * Should’ve helped * Guess I’ll give him a call * Focus on studying instead * You can do it too * Visit the classroom * Comfort him Gallery Day24 Manhood.jpg 001371280x720x8BPP.jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (5).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (6).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (14).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (13).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (11).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (12).jpg Expansion Pack Erotic Scene (16)-2.jpg 033 0401.jpg Category:Games